


Sunday Morning Sun

by penceyemo



Series: A Lifetime in Heaven [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, One Shot, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penceyemo/pseuds/penceyemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up before Cas; fluffyness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning Sun

    Dean woke up that morning to the soft snoring of his Angel, and the first hints of sunlight filtering in through the windows. It was a rare day that he would wake up early enough to find a sleeping Cas, and he wanted to enjoy it.

    Dean had always thought Cas was attractive. Even when he first met him, and thought himself to be completely straight, he knew Cas was gorgeous. But right now, with the soft morning light washing over his delicate features, he's never looked more beautiful. His eyelashes were casting tiny feathery shadows down his cheekbones, and his sleep mussed hair was as messy as the day they met. Dean smiled, wondering how he managed to find as perfect of a husband as he did. He liked to think they were made specifically for each other, brought into existence so they could find their way into each others arms. Cas always tells him that each angel is made for a purpose, and his was to be with Dean. At the beginning of their relationship, they were both awkward and scared, not wanting to fuck up their friendship if it didn't work out. But luckily it did work out, and has been for 14 whole years. When Dean proposed, they both cried, but they would never admit that.

    When they finally bought their house, Dean was in complete awe of what their life had become, picking out curtains and candles and choosing furniture. That kind of a life was never in the books for him, but he got it anyway. So when Cas approached him almost a year later, asking him if they were ever going to have kids, he really shouldn't have been as surprised as he was. It only took about a month for Cas to get him completely on board with adopting a baby. Within the next six years, they ended up with three. It was Deans idea.

~♡~

    Dean leaned over and placed a kiss on his nose, wondering when he became the type of guy to do things like that.  After a moment, he dismissed the thought, deciding that he liked this way better anyway.

    Cas's eyelids fluttered open, woken up by the kiss. He smiled up at Dean, eyes hooded with sleep.

     "Hello Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic I've actually posted, its just a one shot, but enjoy.


End file.
